Shallow Water
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Sometimes you just can't help yourself, that seems to be the problem for our dashing Captain when it comes to a little problem called Maria.
1. Chapter 1

It was just after the children had fell into the lake, he had asked Maria to stay and she went to go shower. The Captain was strolling through the grounds of the villa. He knew he had lots of paperwork to do but her had to clear his head, every time he tried to concentrate his mind wandered back to the beautiful little governess who was standing before him in a soaking wet dress just moments before. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

At that exact moment he heard something coming from the second floor of the villa, He looked up, and who else did he see but Maria, in her bathroom through the window, apparently she had dropped something and it had made a noise that caught his attention. He knew he should look away but he couldn't help himself so instead he just stood and stared.

Maria was in her room preparing for her shower, she undressed and was testing the water. Little did she know that the man who had haunted her dreams for every night since she had arrived was watching her from outside.

She stepped into the shower and got her hair wet under the shower head.

Meanwhile, outside, the Captain watched as she poured shampoo into her hands and started massaging it into her hair, she looked so amazing. He couldn't help but chuckle when she started using the shampoo bottle as a microphone, that's one of the many things he loved about her.

'Loved?' Georg stopped his thoughts and questioned himself, and then sighed, 'yes I love her, I am in love with my governess' he finally admitted it to himself and smiled. He loved that she wasn't snobby like all of the other high society women he knew, she was just herself, the wonderful woman who helped him reconnect with his children, she was Maria.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Maria started singing edelweiss from upstairs, and once again he was mesmerised by her beauty. She turned off the shower and grabbed her towel before walking back into her room, still singing edelweiss,mshe reached for some moisturiser that was on the top shelf of her cabinet and chuckled to herself when she nearly lost the towel that was around wrapped her body.

Then she walked back into the bathroom, but this time she closed the door behind her. He wasn't going to lie he was slightly disappointed when she closed the door but nevertheless he went inside to wash up for dinner.

Later at the table the Captain was unintentionally staring at Maria, she didn't seem to notice but Brigitta did.

"Father, why are you staring at Fraulein Maria?"

Maria instantly looked up, catching him staring, she blushed a bright shade of crimson.

"I was not Brigitta, now finish your dinner, I have a surprise for you all later" he said, changing the subject.

"A surprise!" All the children shouted excitedly.

"One more thing father." Brigitta spoke again, "Where is the Baroness?"

"The Baroness? Oh she won't be joining us tonight Brigitta."

"Oh, why father?" Birgitta said, even though all of the children were so happy that she wasn't here, they never liked the Baroness anyway.

"Father I'm finished may I be excused" Leisl asked.

"Yes Leisl, all of you go and wait in the living room until we get there, I just need a word with your Fraulien."

"Yes father." seven children replied and walked out towards the sitting room.

"Please come with me to my study Maria."

"yes Captain, as you wish." she said as she followed him towards his study.

He opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter, before following her inside and closing the door.

"Please sit Fraulien." Georg said, sitting down on the couch.

"What did you wish to discuss Captain? Is it about the children? Have they done something wrong? Please don't punish them captain, anything that they have done I'll take the blame-"

Georg chuckled at Maria's rambling "Shh Maria, it's not about the children, I actually just wanted to talk to you."

"To me?" Maria looked shocked

"Yes Maria, you see I've been feeling these things and I pretty sure that you've been feeling it too." he said, shifting closer to her on the sofa.

"Um could you be more specific Captain?" Maria said, wanting to be absolutely sure that he was saying what she thought he was.

"Well you see everything was wrong before you came to us, and it will be all wrong again when you leave, so I was hoping that you might..." He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Yes?" Maria urged him to continue speaking.

"I was hoping that you might...change your mind?" The Captain asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you" Maria said.

"Maria. There isn't going to be any Baroness."

"There isn't?" Maria said with the slightest bit of hope.

"No, I didn't tell the children because I wanted to tell you first, we called off our engagement you see."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Yes - you are?!"

"You did?!"

"Yes, well you can't marry someone when you're...in live with someone else. Can you?"

Maria was so shocked she just shook her head, afraid to break eye contact in fear of breaking the moment.

In the next moment his hand was under her chin, drawing her lips towards his own and before she could comprehend what was happening his lips when on hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss a few seconds later and Maria kept her eyes closed still not quite believing that this was happening to her. He kiss both of her eyelids, cheeks and nose before saying "I love you" and capturing her lips again in a more passionate embrace, hands roaming and sounds of moaning filled the study.

He only broke the kiss when the need for air was too strong, when they broke apart they looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too my captain" Maria said after a few moments.

Georg drew her into his arms and held her tightly too him.

"From the way that you reacted, I take it that you wouldn't mind a repeat of that kiss" Georg said with a wink.

"Oh no I don't think i would mind that at all Captain."

"And I also hope that you wouldn't mind marrying me?"

Maria looked at him, her eyes wide and tears threatening to fall.

"I..I..of course I'll marry you Georg, oh I love you." Maria replied, her voice shaky form everything that had just happened.

Georg practically launched at her, kissing her hard, pressing his body against hers so that Maria had no choice but to lay down on the couch, wriggling her way underneath him. She moaned when Georg started kiss his way, along her jaw and down her neck. When suddenly a knock at the door of the study brought them back to reality.

"Father, Fraulien are you coming?" A voice from outside called.

"Oh, um yes Leisl we will be there in a second." Maria replied trying to regain her composure.

Georg looked at Maria, their eyes met and they both smiled.

"Come on darling, let's go and join our children."

"Our children" Maria repeated "I like the sound of that." and she smiled and linked her arm with Georg's as he led her out of his study.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, late in the evening, Maria was sitting in her room near the window, reading. She couldn't believe all of the marvellous things that have happened to her over the past few weeks and she was so grateful for everything, her new handsome fiancé and being accepted into a loving family. Suddenly a loud splash from outside brought her back to reality and she decided to go and investigate.

Maria quietly crept down the stairs and outside towards the lake, and to her surprise, there was the Captain, practically naked, obviously going for an evening swim.

It was then that Maria had an idea, she quickly stripped off all of her clothes except from her slip and carefully climbed into the water, determined to give him a fright she swam as quietly as she could towards Georg. Little did she know that he had heard her and was also planning to give her a fright. Maria slowly got closer and closer thinking she was going unnoticed when suddenly Georg span around and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him.

Maria gasped, her eyes wide.

"Well well well, just what do we have here?" Said Georg smirking.

Maria, who was still a bit out of breath from the shock of being caught, tried to form a reply.

"Well...I..um wanted to scare you." she said timidly.

"I think it's safe to say that I scared you." Georg said laughing, pulling her more firmly against him.

Maria gasped again and tried to push herself away

"Georg! You don't...I mean what are you...you don't have any clothes on!" Maria exclaimed a bit louder than she should have with a very shocked expression on her face.

"You're correct my dear, now come back here." Georg chuckled.

Maria splashed water in his face.

"You'll have to catch me first!" and with that she swam away as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough as the Captain grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water.

"You'll pay for that, Captain."

Maria said, putting emphasis on the word captain.

"Game on, Fraulein" Georg replied using her former title teasingly.

Maria splashed water towards him again and Georg did the same to Maria, but he created a bigger splash, after a while of this game Maria said "okay Georg, enough, enough, I surrender."

"Okay dear, so you're giving up." he said winking.

"Yes I am, my arms are killing me with all the splashing."

"Oh dear, my poor Maria." Georg said teasingly.

"Yes you're right, poor Maria, I think I need a hug." Maria said with a playful pout on her face.

"Come here darling." Georg said laughing lightly.

Maria gladly obliged, swimming into his arms.

Georg wrapped his arms around Maria and placed a kiss on her temple, Maria looked up and the look of love in her eyes matched the look of his own, he leant down and kissed her passionately. After a while Georg said "I think it's time we get out, before we catch a cold."

Maria nodded and they both headed towards the shallower end of the lake.

When they were on dry land Maria stood in front of Georg waiting for him to walk with her into the villa but Georg stood still watching her, Maria followed his gaze, and realised where his eyes were and looked down and gasped, trying to cover herself, her slip had gone almost completely see through.

Georg looked back up to her face.

"Don't worry Maria I've seen you in less." he said smirking.

"What?" Maria said, very shocked.

"You know, next time you shower should probably close the bathroom door" he laughed.

"Oh my god Georg I had no idea, this is so embarrassing what if someone else had seen me in the-"

Georg took one step towards her and cut her off with a long hard kiss on her lips.

"Maria, you're so beautiful."

Maria blushed and looked down towards the floor, but he put his hand under her chin and brought her gaze back to meet his.

"I mean it Maria, I know I wasn't supposed to be looking, and I'm sorry, but i was so completely captivated by your beauty, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Maria blushed again "Thank you" she said timidly.

"Anyway let's get you inside, it's getting chilly."

And with that they walked hand in hand back toward the Villa, ready for their new life together.


End file.
